True Feelings PostEppie: Betty and Veronica
by DJ Dubois
Summary: (VeronicaWallace): When Veronica goes to the game to support Wallace, she makes two discoveries. How will they affect everything? Please r & r!


True Feelings (Post-Eppie for "Betty and Veronica")  
David J. Duncan  
April 2005

  
Spoilers: Everything so far.

Pairings: Veronica/Wallace; Veronica/Keith; some Veronica/Duncan; Duncan/Meg

Notes: The characters from "Veronica Mars" belong to their copyright holders. Please send comments to . This story is for Peggy and Charlie for believing that I could find the Mars Muse. g

Prologue

_Veronica muses…._

Life's never easy. In the past week, I managed to save a goat and parrot, keeping my friends out of trouble (AGAIN). I tracked down Mom finally without Dad finding out. I even had a date of sorts—but that's relationship's not working out. Even so, I should be happy all things considered.

But then life threw another curve at me. Why wouldn't Mom come home? How do I feel about seeing Duncan and Meg together? Why does Weevil feel so defensive around me?

Speaking of defensive, there's Wallace. sigh Yeah that Wallace—best friend, inside guy and confidant. I wish I understood why I feel so ticked off when he's flirting with other girls. If he ever finds out that I make his 'spirit boxes' extra special, he wouldn't stop teasing me about it.

Ah well, life definitely is a beach. The trick is to ride the wave and not get swamped in the process….  


Chapter 1 Neptune High

In the hall adjacent to the gym, the students from Neptune High and its rival milled about, eagerly awaiting the start of the rivalry game. They were still buzzing about the latest incident in the rivalry as well. Within the last week, Polly the Parrot and Billy the Goat had vanished. Bets and point shaving possibilities abounded.

However, thanks to a certain blonde investigator, everything went as it should have. The mascots were back in their pens. After a talk with Weevil, the bets remained on the up and up. And Neptune's longtime point guard fell to the point shaving charges. In the process, Wallace finally had his chance to shine on the hardwood.

It had the makings of a great evening overall.

Standing in the midst of the hoopla, Neptune's stalwart defender of the truth/super sleuth watched the whole affair with a jaded eye. Since her breakup with Duncan Kane and his sister's death, Veronica Mars didn't get into the overblown school spirit thing—a position reinforced by how the o9er's treated her every day. As far as she was concerned, straightening things out had netted her some useful concessions from the principal and that was that. Business being done, she should get back to her father's agency and the next potential case.

As the student body did their best imitation of a cattle stampede to get into the gym, she shook her head.

But then, when she learned that Wallace would start at point guard, her cynicism eased up just a bit. Maybe the majority of her classmates feared/reviled her but when someone befriended her for who she truly was, Veronica protected their back with everything she had. In this case, Wallace stood on the brink of his ambition to star for the basketball team. He needs me to be there. She sighed while dealing with the conflicting tugs within herself between detective and student.

In the end, the latter won out which in its own right was an unusual occurrence.

_I saved the mascots and my friend needs support._ She shrugged, feeling uncharacteristically timid. _Get a grip, Veronica, it's just a stupid game._ She made her way into the gym only to find that every inch of bleacher wood had somebody's rear end occupying it. _Terrific. I hope Wallace understands._

"Veronica? Wow! This is a surprise!"

Veronica turned to see her best friend, Meg, standing there with a bright electric smile on her face. "Hey, Meg. Some crowd, huh?" She put on her best poker face, trying to act disinterested in the whole thing.

The taller girl fussed anxiously with her hair; her eyes wandering everywhere except her friend's face.

"Meg, you know I don't bite."

Meg took a deep breath. "That depends. Think you'd mind sitting with Duncan and me?"

That prospect froze the detective in her tracks. In spite of her stolid exterior, her heart still ached for Duncan. The fact that her best friend dated him wasn't helping matters any. "I don't want to ruin the game for him."

"Believe it or not, he's okay with the whole idea. He suggested it," Meg revealed.

"He did?" Veronica arched her eyebrow in disbelief. Since their breakup, they had done everything to avoid each other.

"Come on. It won't be so bad," Meg urged.

_Sure. In a Freddy Krueger kind of way._ Veronica saw no other way out. She faked a smile for her friend's benefit. "Sure. Why not?" _Wallace, you really owe me._ As she followed Meg into Neptune's student section, she ignored her classmates' stares, glares and half-witted comments. They didn't concern her. Sitting with Duncan did, however.

But when it came to loyalty, Veronica took no prisoners. This was just another case of that fact.

Thirty seconds later, Meg sat down beside her boyfriend. "Veronica came. Isn't this great?"

He smiled. "Glad you're here, Veronica."

She tried to keep a smile on her face—really she did—despite the icy daggers of lost love ripping through her chest. "Appreciate you saving me a seat, Duncan."

He shrugged. "It was my pleasure. That was a really cool thing you did."

"What thing?" Veronica wondered, quirking her brow at him.

"Getting the mascots back. You're amazing," he complimented.

"You can say that again," Meg added warmly.

_Not amazing enough for you to stay with me though. Oh cut it out! Meg deserves her chance to be happy, doesn't she?_ "All in a day's work but thanks, guys." As she said that, anxiety and acceptance clashed within her. Could she adapt into a school activity sitting near her ex?

As Wallace and his new teammates rushed to the sideline, a new element presented itself. Granted, they were good friends. But seeing him so confident and ready to take out the world inspired almost warm and fuzzy feelings inside of herself. _Great. Look, Mars, he's a friend. Period. The End._

When the referee tossed the ball a minute later, Wallace controlled the tip for Neptune, bringing it up the floor. After passing it to a teammate, he got the ball back and scored on a long lay up, eliciting cheers from the stands…and more fuzziness within Veronica.

This was new ground all right on all counts….

Two minutes to go in the game

Despite the two teams' divergent records and the predicted Neptune rout, the game seesawed back and forth.

Wallace had played a great game surprising everyone especially himself. While he talked smack sometimes, he wasn't sure that he would be able to back it up.

That is—until a certain blonde detective told him he could do it.

_What is the deal?_ He forced himself to get back to the game. For the entire contest, he had made sure that everything ran efficiently. Even so, he had to admit that his eye occasionally wandered to the bleachers where Veronica sat. _I can't believe she actually came!_

Unfortunately, the visitors went on a 6-2 run to seize a 66-65 lead.

Wallace frowned, knowing that everyone was expecting another Neptune choke job. _That ain't happening this year!_ Forcing his panic down inside of him, he took one more look at his friend and felt confident again. _I'm not screwing up with her watching. Uh uh! No way! _

Then she waved at him, giving the knowing smile to him.

With that bit of support, he went back to the huddle and got the play. Win or lose, he would get the last shot.

Meantime up in the stands, Veronica found herself sucked into the drama on the hardwood below. Maybe she didn't understand the sport but Wallace did. He enjoyed it and was his best at that moment.

That's what mattered to her….

"Great. It's happening again," Duncan lamented. "Only 20 seconds left."

"It doesn't matter because we're going to win," Veronica asserted.

That prediction got her ex's attention. "You think so? The Mars insight?"

"Maybe." She smirked at him.

"I don't get it. Have you ever been to a game before?" Meg wondered.

"Nope."

"So how do you know?" the taller girl asked.

"Because I have faith in my friend," Veronica asserted before standing up. "GO, WALLACE!"  
Needless to say, the o9ers all looked incredulously at her.

"Hey, Veronica, the cheerleaders are courtside not here," Logan countered.

"Maybe if you were friends with the team, you might cheer too," Veronica fired back.

"Lean off of her, guys," Duncan interceded.

Logan rolled his eyes and smirked defiantly. "Careful, Veronica, one might think you care."

"Maybe I do. Maybe someone might think you were jealous. Excuse me; real entertainment about to start again," Veronica retorted, shutting Logan up. Despite her expressed confidence, a level of anxiety surprised her. _Come on, Wallace! Don't let me down!_

Meantime, Wallace set the play and passed the ball to his right, sending it around the defense. Getting it back with two seconds to go, he stepped behind the three point line and swished nylon to clinch a 68-66 win for his school.

The new point guard pumped his arms in triumph just before the wave of classmates swamped him at center court.

Veronica sat unsure of her next move. On the one hand, she had already called enough attention to herself earlier. On the other, Wallace deserved a personal congratulations.

"You should be down there," Meg advised.

"Let them get it out of their system first," the detective countered, pointing to the mob of humanity on the court.

Duncan shook his head. "Oh I get it. When you want to see what happens, you're all for getting into the middle of it. When you don't want to know, you go into that cocoon of yours."

Both girls glared at him.

Before they could say something, he put his hands up and apologized, "Look, Veronica, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry about that. I do think you should be with someone though."

"We both do," Meg agreed, feeling relieved that any potential tension was disappearing. "Go and be yourself."

Veronica rolled her eyes at the irony of the situation—having her ex telling her to be assertive. She knew they wouldn't leave her alone unless she said something to Wallace. "Yeah. Whatever." She headed down into the mass of humanity, seeing the shock from both sides as she did so. _Too bad I couldn't be with the others. They actually accepted me! I saved the mascots so why do I feel like such a rat?_

Then a voice asked, "Did we stink that bad?"

She looked up to see Wallace standing there. "Hey. Nope you were great. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. You were awesome out there!"

"Thanks! Man, it felt so great to play! Did you see that last shot? Nothin' but nylon! I was the bomb!" he exulted.

"You were, I guess. Sorry that I don't know more about basketball," she apologized.

He waved it off. "That's cool. It's great that you came. Can I come by later?"

She nodded, feeling relieved they could talk in a more secure place. "Sure. You'll have to deal with my Dad though. Again, great job. See ya!"

As she left, he hesitated before rejoining the celebration. Yeah, his performance was great but there was something else about Veronica that he was feeling. _This is weird!_ Keeping a straight face, he headed back to the locker room to get cleaned up and celebrate before the visit.

Chapter 2 Mars Agency/Residence—twenty minutes later

As Veronica drove back to the house, she considered the hyped up feelings churning inside of herself. Granted since he had moved to Neptune, Wallace had been her best friend. He made her feel secure. Accordingly, she allowed him inside access to her private world…closer than anyone except her father and Duncan.

Once again, she heard Duncan's voice ringing in her ears, telling her to go for it.

_This is just too strange!_ She tried to figure this situation out just like any other mystery. Yet despite all of the clues staring her in the face, she drew a complete blank. "I must be sick or something," she muttered, heading into the house.

Looking up from where he read the paper on the couch, Keith presumed, "Well, there you are. Hey, I thought you were coming right home tonight."

"Sorry, Dad, I got sidetracked," she apologized, kissing him on the forehead.

"Your being late wouldn't have to do with a certain basketball game tonight would it?" he inquired. "Word has it that someone was there tonight." He looked warmly at her; his not so subtle jab letting her know he was glad when she acted like an everyday teenager.

"Wallace got to start. I was supporting him for the first game," she replied, trying to downplay her feelings.

"And that was a great thing for you to do," he agreed. "I'm glad you're doing normal teenager stuff. I heard you even managed to make a few friends at the other school although I won't ask what you were doing over there."

"I got the mascots back. It's weird, Dad, with Wallace and the other school, I'm okay. Around them, it's so simple, you know? Neptune can't deal me," she commented.

Recalling his own experiences with Neptune's residents, he concurred, "I've been there, you know. I'm just happy that you were with the others tonight. How did Neptune do?"

She smiled, flushing. "We won 68-66. Wallace won the game at the end."

"Did he now?" He eyed his daughter carefully, noting the rosiness in her cheeks and her nervous twitching. "We wouldn't be developing deeper feelings for him, would we?" he teased.

"Dad! Stop it. He's my best friend and that's it," she protested.

He nodded; his trained PI/father's eye having seen what it needed to. "Fine, fine. You know Wallace wouldn't be such a bad choice."

"Really?" she asked, letting her euphoria get the better of her before realizing her slip. Seeing his grin, she knew he wouldn't let her off that easily. But her reputation demanded a comeback. "It isn't like that."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Keith answered it, finding Wallace standing there. "If it isn't the hero? How's it going, Wallace?"

"I'm cool, Mr. Mars. Is it okay if I come in?" the visitor requested, feeling anxious himself.

"Sure. After something like winning your first game, I figured you'd be out celebrating with your teammates," the senior gumshoe presumed while letting him in.

"Yeah…well…there was something I wanted to deal with first," Wallace admitted, looking nervously at Veronica. "Mr. Mars, can I ask you something?"

The older man agreed, "Sure. What's up?" Seeing both teens wince, he assured Wallace, "It's okay. Despite what certain people say, I don't bite."

"It is cool that I'm here, right?"

Keith shrugged. "I know you're a nice guy, Wallace. Keep up the good work and we'll be fine." He threw his coat on and looked at his daughter. "I think you guys should talk about things. I got an errand to run. Be back soon." With that, he walked out of the house.

For several minutes, the two teens looked at each other silently; each sizing up the other's thoughts and possible reactions.

Then he broke the ice. "Once again, it was really cool for you to be there. It made feel a lot better knowing you were there."

"Really? Come on, you were killing them," she countered. "Hey, you're my friend, Wallace." She brought out a plate of snickerdoodles for them both. "I needed to support you."

He chuckled at her. "That ain't it and you know it."

"Excuse me?" She stared incredulously at him.

"You aren't into the whole school spirit thing and all that jazz," he observed. "You could have slipped out before the game started but you didn't. And don't think I didn't see you sitting next to Duncan to watch me. Really, Veronica, it means a lot to me that you were there…." He let the words trail off unless he admit his feelings as well.

She shrugged. "As I said, you're my friend, Wallace. I mean you help me on my cases and…stuff." She rolled her eyes, feeling so embarrassed at how she felt and her stumbling tone.

He looked at her earnestly. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure. What is it?" she asked even if she dreaded what he was going to say. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"Man, you're going to kick my butt after I say this," he informed her.

"Why? Come on; out with it," she insisted.

"You promise you won't laugh at me or anything?" he requested.

"Of course not," she assured him. _This is going into the Twilight Zone faster than a Rod Sterling lead in._ "What is it?"

"I knew this was a mistake," he told her, backing down.

But she wouldn't have any of that. "Wallace, if you want to get off of this couch, you're going to tell me."

He sighed, feeling the earlier bravado draining away. "We've been friends for a while now."

"Right," she agreed.

"Yeah well, I have to admit that I've never had a friend like you before. It's really neat and I didn't want to ruin that….but…" he started.

"But what?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But I really care about you. I mean a lot," he blurted out.

"That's okay. I really care about you too," she declared, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her. He cares about me too! She let her eyes sparkle at him. "Thanks for sharing that with me."

"You don't think I'm being dumb?" he queried in disbelief.

"Nope." She leaned over and kissed him.

He took a deep breath, not believing she had finally kissed him. "Umm…can we try that again?"

"Sure," she agreed, letting him lean over and engaging in another long kiss, sending her heart soaring somewhere between Mars and Saturn.

He took another deep breath. "Maybe we could go out sometime? I mean, I want to still help you on your undercover stuff. That's really cool. But I really would like…."

She smirked at him. "If you want to go out on a date, the answer's yes."

"That is if it's okay with you," he added, looking for approval in her eyes.

"Careful, Killer, don't turn the ball over now," she teased. "Once again, yes, I'd like that. Just don't try anything weird team rituals or mascot drills."

"Nothing like that." He took a deep breath, relishing the fact that she had said yes. Looking at his watch, he realized how late it was. "Mom's going to worry. I need to get going. See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it," she agreed before kissing him again and letting him out the door. After he left, she collapsed into the chair in disbelief. "Someone likes me for me! For me!" The possibility of having Wallace as a boyfriend was overwhelming yet strangely comforting. _Especially after Duncan and Mom, I needed this._

At that moment, Keith came back in. "How did it go?"

"Great, Dad!" She smiled, nearly blinding him with the glare.

He smirked, guessing the outcome. "I guess Wallace and I are going to be having a talk now?"

"Dad!" she protested.

He chuckled warmly, assuring her of his intentions. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt him or anything. I just want to lay some ground rules where my favorite girl's concerned." He smiled. "He wouldn't have got this far without being a nice guy. Good night." He kissed her cheek before heading into the bedroom.

She sat up for a while beyond that, meditating on the concept of a serious and healthy relationship. Could she be in one? Did she deserve one? _Most definitely._ With that, she headed for a pleasant rest.

Conclusion Next Day—Neptune High

Veronica walked down the high school's main hall still feeling the high from the night before. Around her, the other students buzzed about her cheer and out of character behavior from the night before.

But she didn't care. She had a special guy. And that's all that mattered.

And there was the mission too…

Seeing Duncan at his locker, she took a deep breath. Here goes! "Duncan, you have a minute?"

He tried to contain his surprise that she was talking to him in the hall. "Sure. What's going on, Veronica?"

"I wanted to thank you and Meg for inviting me to join you last night," she expressed, letting a little smile appear on her face.

"You and Wallace talked?" he asked before she nodded. "That's great. Whether you know this or not, Veronica, I don't hate you. Meg considers you a good friend. Once again, I'm sorry about everything. Believe it or not; I want you to be happy." Then he smiled and let his eyes sparkle at her the way they had when they were dating.

"I see," she replied even if she really didn't. After all, her heart was still hurting. _But then, he's passing the torch._

"Look; why do you think we insisted you go talk to Wallace?" he queried.

She rolled her eyes as she realized they had set her up…well, in a good way…but it was a set up nonetheless.

"You didn't answer my question," he indicated. "Although I know the answer."

"Keep a secret?" she requested.

"You know I will," he agreed.

"Wallace and I are…going to date. He's my boyfriend now, I think," she whispered.

He grinned. "You think? Better get to work on him as your next case."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"When you're both ready, let Meg and me know. We'll do a double date if you want," he offered. "Once again, that's great, Veronica." Then he left for his next class.

She watched him leave, feeling really secure for the first time in a while on the social front. _Lilly would never believe this! At least it wasn't as bad as I thought._

"Hey. What was that about?" Wallace asked, coming over.

"Duncan told me that it was great we got together," she noted. "How are you doing this morning, Mr. All Neptune guard?"

"It's only one game," he replied, smirking at her. "We'll have to keep the streak going. Meantime, Mom's going to need some time to adjust to us being together. But I don't think it's going to be a problem. Meantime you've got something up your sleeve."

"Moi?" she asked feigning surprise.

"Yeah. You want me to sneak into some database, don't you?" he supposed.

"Since you asked, there was this little file I wanted," she indicated.

He sighed. "Don't change, all right? I love you the way you are."

She rubbed his shoulder affectionately and let her hand slip into his. While she normally wouldn't have engaged in 'girl on the arm' stuff, she wanted to throw it back in the faces of the o9ers. She had her guy at last.

With that, they headed for class and to the next stage of their relationship.

THE END

(Comments? Feedback?)


End file.
